


I always fall for hearts that shouldn't be mine (I want you to be mine)

by sadpicturesque



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Well - Freeform, chaennie, jennie is so chill in this I love, kinda chill at least, tiny bit of lisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpicturesque/pseuds/sadpicturesque
Summary: AU where every person is assigned their own Cupid angel at birth that guides them to their soulmate and only they can see their own Cupid.((I notice I do a lot of "only they see their own" kinda AUs lol oh well))





	I always fall for hearts that shouldn't be mine (I want you to be mine)

It was quite a hectic day up in the sky, within the clouds. The whole kingdom was assembled inside the royal palace for a very crucial meeting.

"Your highness, I simply cannot bear to spend another fruitless year finding that human's non-existent soulmate. _Please_ assign me another human." Cupid Roseanne was on her knees in front of the queen, Aphrodite.

"Roseanne, my child, I am incapable of doing that. Every human has a soulmate. You must try to search harder." Aphrodite replied calmly.

"But I am! I try extremely hard, your highness. Day and night, I search for whomever will steal my human's heart. I have travelled the whole world but alas, they have not been found. What other conclusion can be made of this, my queen, except that she has none?" Roseanne said.

The queen paused, contemplating a thought. After a while, she gave a small nod to herself, as if approving her own idea and then spoke up.

"I have a suggestion, my dear. How about you personally go down to Earth and see about this matter? Perhaps you're just not looking closely enough. Sometimes, what we travel land and sea looking for end up being right under our noses the entire time." Aphrodite said with a knowing smile.

Roseanne seemed to consider this for a while. Although she had no interest in wasting her time on this particular human, she couldn't outright refuse a suggestion from the queen herself. So she agreed.

This is how she found herself residing in a moderate house on Earth with her best friend, Lisa. She thought it'd be best if she brought another Cupid with her for some more insight.

"Gosh, I hate this. We're doing all this extra and unnecessary work just for one human. It's not a problem if she doesn't have a soulmate. Maybe she just doesn't want one." Roseanne complained.

"Rosé, you know it doesn't work like that. We don't get assigned to people without soulmates. This has never happened before." Lisa said, flopping down on the couch and switching on the T.V. Most Cupid's knew how to operate modern technology due to the fact that their humans were mostly teenagers.

"But enough about that. I wanna know why you're not calling her by her name. You've been with her for ages."

"I just.....I don't like her." Rosé said reluctantly, but even as she said it she knew it wasn't true.

"Bullshit, dude. You like her enough alright. I mean, I get you're her Cupid and all but watching her sleep? A bit unnecessary, I think." Lisa said, innocently raising her eyebrows at her best friend.

"Ugh. Just drop it. I'm gonna go arrange my room. I feel like we're gonna be here for a while."

_____________

"This is it, Roseanne." Lisa said, standing in front of the huge gates of Moonrise Academy.

"Let's go find your gal." And with that, they both ventured into the school, head held high even though all eyes were on them. Aside from being new students, them being drop dead gorgeous didn't help the stares at all.

They had printed out identical schedules that was the same as Jennie Kim's, Rosé's human.

Rosé had been with Jennie ever since she was born. She couldn't remember a time when she wasn't watching over Jennie. Aside from the last six months where she'd been travelling the world in search of Jennie's soulmate.

Most Cupid's were friends with their humans as it would be pretty awkward to have someone constantly around you and not interact with them.

Jennie and Rosé were also friends, in a sense. It was mostly Jennie bullying Rosé into doing all kinds of stuff for her. Rosé didn't mind at first. Because they were kids then. But then as they started growing older Rosé started to realize that she actually liked doing everything Jennie tells her to do. That set off alarms in her head but she ignored it. Then, just the year before, Jennie started hanging out with a new group of friends after entering high school. They weren't bad people but Rosé felt as if they were stealing Jennie's time. Jennie's time that should be spent on her instead.

Rosé decided a while after that that she needed some time away from Jennie. Travelling the world to find her soulmate was just the right excuse for it. And so she took off without even telling Jennie.

Now she had to face her, after six whole month without any news from her whatsoever, Rosé wondered how Jennie was going to react to her sudden appearance.

"I think this is the class.....yup there she is." Lisa said, peering into the class they were standing in front of. Rosé took a deep steadying breath and went in after Lisa, who seemed surprisingly comfortable with this whole ordeal.

Jennie sat at the very back row, talking to a raven haired girl. Rosé waited for her to look away and see her standing there but Jennie seemed to be having a pretty enthusiastic conversation with the girl, which annoyed Rosé to no end.

Lisa sat in the window seat of the row in front of Jennie's row and Rosé noticed that there was an empty seat beside Jennie. She deliberately walked as slow as possible to see if Jennie would notice her but she did not.

Rosé finally went and sat right beside Jennie and crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to look at Jennie. Jennie's friend finally bid her goodbye since the last bell had rung and Jennie turned around to face the front. That's when she noticed that she wasn't sitting alone. She looked over and Rosé saw a hint of a smile start to form across her face as a greeting when she realized who she was about to smile at.

Jennie sat there, mouth slightly open, looking at Rosé with an almost comical expression on her face.

"Hey there." Rosé said.

Jennie's expression turned from shocked to angry so quick, Rosé barely had enough time to take shield when Jennie started hitting her with a textbook.

"How. Dare. You." Jennie said, hitting Rosé in the shoulder with every word.

"You dare sit there and greet me like you didn't leave me for six whole months with no goodbyes, no nothing!"

"Woah, hey hey, I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Rosé said, desperately trying to get Jennie to stop hitting her.

Jennie stopped and stared at Rosé for a few moments, anger still evident in her eyes but there was something else as well.

Then she suddenly threw her arms around Rosé and hugged the life out of her.

"I missed you." Jennie whispered into her hair.

"I.....can tell."

Rosé knew it was wrong to feel so many overwhelming emotions just because she was hugging Jennie but she couldn't deny what she felt. She hugged Jennie back and they stayed like that for a while, Jennie's hold tightening by fractions as each second passed and Rosé stroking her hair, until a cleared throat broke them apart.

"Sorry to cut short.......whatever this is but the professor is here." Lisa said, turning around to face the board.

Thankfully for the Cupid duo, their introductions were just a simple announcement of their names and brief words of welcome from the professor.

The class went on painfully slow for Rosé, who had no real interest in whatever was being taught.

Halfway through the lesson, Jennie discreetly slipped her a note, asking who Lisa was. Rosé replied that she was her friend and that she will tell Jennie everything later.

___________

The trio were seated at the cafeteria, Jennie waiting for Rosé to tell her all the details of why she was here and why she took off. Lisa was too busy devouring the chicken sandwich Jennie brought for lunch, claiming it's one of the few treasures on mortal land that does not have a worthy comparison where she comes from.

Rosé explained everything to Jennie. Well, mostly everything. She still did not know what exactly this was that she was feeling towards her human, just that it was not right.

She told Jennie that she and Lisa were sent to the human world to find her soulmate, which was also the reason why she was absent for such a long time.

Jennie seemed surprisingly okay with all the information. She was a simple girl, believing that whatever happens was meant to happen and there's nothing more to it. Which is why the only question she had was about their accommodations. Rosé promised to take Jennie there after school. Afterwards, Jennie couldn't stop asking about Rosé's adventures travelling the world.

The rest of the day went by like that. Jennie randomly asking questions and Rosé trying her best to answer satisfyingly.

She couldn't wait for this day to end.

_________

Weeks passed and the Cupids had been working day and night to find Jennie's soulmate. They scoured the entire school, walked around the whole town, even visited the nearby towns and still nothing. Jennie herself was utterly unbothered by this situation. In fact, she had accepted the fact that she might not have a soulmate at all.

Even though Rosé also initially thought this, she didn't give up on trying to find them. She had to occupy herself with her duties. Or else she might get distracted by a certain someone that manages to pull at her heartstrings just by existing.

Over the weeks they had been there, Lisa and Jennie had also gotten closer, which relieved Rosé. She wanted them to get along, since they're gonna be spending a heck load of time together. Jennie's new friend, Jisoo, also hung out with them most days and Lisa seemed to have taken a liking to her, which was utterly adorable.

"I'm just saying, since you guys exist, my belief that aliens are also out there somewhere have just grown." Jisoo was saying to Lisa.

They were all lounging in the living room, mindlessly watching T.V. and having meaningless conversations.

"And if they ever decide to come to Earth and destroy all of humanity after witnessing how we live," Jisoo continued. "I wouldn't blame them is all I'm saying."

"How does your puny mortal brain come up with all that?" Lisa asked in awe.

"My pu--- excuse me? My brain is _not _puny."

"Tiny tiny baby brain."

"_Shut up_!"

Rosé rolled her eyes and glanced at Jennie, who was looking on with an amused smile on her face.

"Hey. Wanna go out for a while?" Rosé asked.

Jennie nodded and they went out into the backyard together. The sky was cloudless and extremely starry. A perfect night for star gazing.

They lay down on the grass and watched how the stars twinkled and glowed.

"So, any particular reason why we're out here?" Jennie asked quietly.

"Not really. I just wanted a chance to look at the stars with you."

"Oh."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Jennie spoke up again.

"You know, you don't have to keep doing this. It's okay if I don't have a soulmate. You don't need a soulmate to find love, do you?"

Rosé sighed.

"I admire you, Jennie. Really. Your positivity is so strong, it could make flowers grow in the winter."

"This isn't about positivity. It's just...what you're doing for me. It's not necessary. I'm doing just fine on my own. I'll find someone eventually. I don't want you wasting your time on me." Jennie said.

That snapped something inside of Rosé. Something that had been there for a long time, and hearing Jennie say those stuff had been the last straw.

"It is my _duty _to do this for you, Jennie. So _stop_ trying to force me away." Rosé said in a low tone, bordering on anger.

"Is that why you're doing everything? Simply because it's your duty?"

Rosé didn't know how to answer this. She herself didn't know why she was trying so hard at this point. It seemed pointless. Hopeless.

"All my life, ever since you were assigned to me, all I've ever wished for is your happiness. Damn me if I leave you without assuring your contentment."

Jennie sat up on the grass and peered down at Rosé, who refused to meet Jennie's eyes.

"I _am_ content. I'm happy with my life. Truly. I've been happy for a long time. I'm happy when you are here."

"Then why are you asking me to leave?" Rosé whispered, almost as if she didn't want the answer.

"Silly Rosie. I never said that. I just want this meaningless search for my non existent soulmate to be over. Nothing will come of it."

Rosé also sat up and faced Jennie, tilting her head at her.

"Besides, I don't think I even want to find my soulmate now."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Because I like someone else."

Those five words felt like someone had thrown a spear straight through Rosé's heart. She just stared at Jennie dumbly, not knowing how to react.

"Huh."

Rosé laid back down on the grass, trying to drown out the sounds of her heart shattering. She didn't know why she was this affected but she was and was having a hard time trying to hide it.

"Well? Aren't you going to ask me who it is?"

"I'd rather not know."

"Why not?"

"Don't wanna." Rosé knew she was acting childishly but she couldn't help it.

Jennie chuckled a bit, laid down next to Rosé and intertwined their hands together.

"You're such a big baby." Jennie said, fondly.

Rosé didn't reply. She was afraid she was gonna choke up and end up crying in front of Jennie and she didn't wanna deal with all the questions that would arise.

"You're such a big dumb idiot baby." Jennie said once again, moving even closer to Rosé and placing her head of her shoulder.

"It's you." She whispered.

"You're the one I like, dork."

Rosé lay there, feeling all kinds of emotions.

"Oh."

Euphoria standing out amongst them.

"Yes."

She didn't know what to do next.

"Cool."

Her brain was moving a million miles per second and she was having a hard time making sense of anything.

"Indeed."

She took a few deep breaths and squeezed Jennie's hand a bit.

"Jennie?"

Her heartbeat felt like a hummingbird against her chest, trying to escape.

"Yes, Rosie?"

She thought about what to say. She wanted to say something. Anything. This was her chance. She thought of so many things at once, it almost gave her whiplash. She thought about all these years of not finding a soulmate. She thought about the Queen, sending her to personally look for the soulmate, something which has never been allowed before. Then she thought about the Queen's words. About how the one they've been looking for might be under their noses the whole time. Then she understood. Everything became clear and her heart became weightless.

"I do not know how this works. But I will fight for you. I can't promise to die for you, but I will try my best to live for you. You make me feel things I do not understand. Its utterly infuriating. But I'm sure of one thing."

Rosé turned her head to look at Jennie and found her already looking back.

"You are mine. And I won't let you go."

Jennie had tears in her eyes by the time Rosé finished speaking.

"Cool."

__________

Meanwhile, up in the clouds, Aphrodite was watching this scene unfold and smiling to herself. After all, she is not called the Queen of Cupids for nothing.


End file.
